


why'd you stay with me? (why'd you fake it?)

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Hanbin’s chest collapsed into itself, eyes turned dry and a knot closed his throat. “I– Of course you should stay.”“That’s not what I mean. You know what I mean.”Do you want me to stay with you?Hanbin's phone rang on the desk. Neither made a comment on the personalized ringtone Hanbin had set for Jaewon.





	why'd you stay with me? (why'd you fake it?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!

Hanbin had nothing to say.

Apparently Jiwon thought otherwise.

“Would you at least talk to me?” Jiwon’s voice was groggy, worn down, almost a whisper.

Hanbin stared at the floor. His headphones rested around his neck, his fingers busy with the sleeves of his hoodie. He had nothing to say that Jiwon wanted to hear.

Jiwon’s eyes pierced his skin, accelerated his heart rate, made drops of sweat go down his neck.

“Hanbin.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want to know if I should stay or go.” Hanbin looked at Jiwon, and regretted it almost immediately.

Hanbin’s chest collapsed into itself, eyes turned dry and a knot closed his throat. “I– Of course you should stay.”

“That’s not what I mean. You know what I mean.” _Do you want me to stay with you?_

Hanbin’s phone rang on the desk. Neither made a comment on the personalized ringtone Hanbin had set for Jaewon. Hanbin didn’t dare look at it, Jiwon tried to contain his anger and the need to smash it on the ground.

Jiwon gripped his fists, teeth clenched; he stared Hanbin down so intensely Hanbin felt intimidated, small and vulnerable. Hanbin wasn’t used to it, wasn’t used to being anything but healthily competitive against Jiwon.

Time changed things.

Too much time away from him, too much time with other people – with Jaewon – until Jiwon was simply someone else, something he should’ve never turned into.

Hanbin missed what they were, but the motivation, and frankly the interest, to work towards going back to those times had been gone for some time. He got used to being without Jiwon, and he found out he didn’t mind as much as he would’ve years ago.

“I’ll just go,” Jiwon said. “Whatever.”

“Jiwon,” Hanbin tried.

He couldn’t say it, he didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t want to lie but he couldn’t say the truth.

“All I wanted from you was to be honest,” Jiwon stopped him. “Thought I deserved at least that, after everything, but you can’t do it, can you? You can’t be upfront about your own damn feelings.” Jiwon got up from his chair, put his mask back on. “I’m not going to keep you here–” _with me._ “–if you don’t want to. I’m just gonna go.”

After Jiwon turned to leave, already halfway out the door, Hanbin said, “I’m sorry.”

Jiwon answered, “You never acted like it.”

And that was it.


End file.
